


Autocorrect, Am I Right?

by alianovnaromanova



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Ballet AU, Bucky and Sam are enemies, Bucky and Sam in love?????, Kate and Clint live together, Kate is deaf, Nah they just really hate each other but natasha ships it, Natasha Bucky and Sam are roomies, SHES GONNA MAKE IT HAPPEN, and if natasha ships it, kinda??, ok maybe she wont in this one but..... Oh well, ok this is really off track its just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnaromanova/pseuds/alianovnaromanova
Summary: Kate meets Clint's friends.(Or alternatively, Lucky loves giving person hugs and he is the author's personal hero)





	Autocorrect, Am I Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to El, my magnificent Beta and marvel deity.

Kate comes home to an empty apartment, which is odd for a friday night. Clint is usually home, binging on all the shows he’s missed over the week on their Hulu account. She usually finds him sprawled on the couch, typically accompanied by Lucky, who makes himself comfortable on top of Clint (how that doesn’t hurt, Kate does not understand, Lucky is about 90 pounds). Today however, the apartment is dead silent, and Kate immediately fishes her phone out of her purse to text Clint a “Where are you?” and anxiously waits for a reply. She takes a few minutes to plug her phone in to charge for a bit, and goes to her room to put her dance bag away. She grabs new batteries from her bedside table for her aids, and drops them into her pocket to change later. She goes back into the kitchen where her phone is charging, and checks for a reply from Clint.   
“O shit I thot I txtd u. @ my frend Nats place wanna come by????” Kate rolls her eyes, knowing Clint’s habit of writing out a text but forgetting to actually hit send and cringing at his terrible spelling and grammar. She texts back.

“That might be a bit weird, she’s your friend not mine.”

“Pls???????? She wanna meet u, nd her roommates r here, u wont b da odd man out”

She’s cranky from a day of technique classes and rehearsals, and she is not a fan of group gatherings, but she knows that unlike his taste in coffee, Clint has great taste in friends.

“Fine, I have to shower first though.” She doesn’t need to ask for her address, Clint has Find My Friends turned on for Kate since he loses his phone so often.

“C u thn.”

 “O, i need batterys 4 my aids, get me sum????” 

 

Kate arrives at the apartment an hour later, it takes her fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed, and another 15 to get dress and toss stuff in her bag: a phone charger, batteries for Clint’s hearing aids, her phone, her keys, her wallet, an extra pair of socks (her feet hurt sometimes, and the extra padding make walking around a bit more bearable), and a bottle of ibuprofen, because everyone gets sore sometimes. The apartment is 20 minutes away by subway, and it’s still pretty much rush hour.   
She’s ten minutes late, and knocks at the door because she can’t find a doorbell. She does her best to see if she can hear any talking or anything, but fails. The door is finally opened by a tall man with what looks like a prosthetic arm and dark shoulder length hair that is braided in a fancy configuration, and Kate smiles nervously, “Hi, I’m Kate-” before Lucky barrels past him and jumps up on Kate, who lifts him into her arms, holding him like she would hold a toddler, despite the fact that most toddlers don’t typically try to lick your face. He’s really heavy and she does not particularly enjoy holding him, she knows he loves it so she stays like that for a few seconds, and turns to the man at the door who is gawking at her.

“Come in.” He finally says, and Kate walks past him, still holding Lucky who is still licking the side of her face. She gives Lucky another squeeze, puts him down, and looks around the room to find Clint sitting with a redheaded woman who Kate thinks she recognises from school. Clint looks up at her and grins.  

“Kate! This is Natasha, she’s terrifying but awesome.” He freezes for a moment, maybe dreading Natasha’s reaction, and when he sees her smile, he grins at her.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet the only reason why Clint does not sustain himself on coffee and cereal he pours directly into his mouth.” The redhead replies in a light Russian accent (and accompanies with a signed version, which Kate appreciates, even if she has to fingerspell some of the words like coffee and cereal), and they both give disapproving looks to Clint, who smiles innocently at the pair, then immediately plops himself next to the other roommate, a black guy who rolls his eyes at Clint and hands him a beer.

“Yeah, I try to make him eat at least 2 real meals a day, I’m working on vegetables next.” Kate enjoys being sarcastic and dry with her humour, and she knows Clint well enough that anyone he befriends will be able to appreciate it.

“Just be sure to establish that coffee is not a vegetable, he tried to convince me of that” the roommate who Kate has dubbed Stabby in her head, (due to the fact that he looks like he could easily do so with a simple butter knife) says from the door, “I’m going to the kitchen, anyone want anything?” He asks, making sure Kate can see his face and read his lips, which makes her smile.

“Sprite if you have it?” she asks, and he nods, and looks out to the group spread out on the couches, where natasha gives a shake of her head, Clint gives a “Nah, thanks man,” and the other roommate says “Beer, not the Budweiser though.” and Stabby waves him off, and walks off to the kitchen.

Other Roommate looks at Kate now, and smiles, and says “Hey, I’m Sam”. fingerspelling his name. Clint must have had the ‘How to Make Life Easier for Deaf and Hearing Impaired People’ talk with them already, which the both of them have given to many over the years.

“Hey Sam,” she smiles at him, and he scoots over on the couch only he and Clint are sitting on, him in the middle and Clint lying with his head on his lap, legs dangling over the arm. She sits next to him, just in time for Stabby to walk out of the kitchen with a Sprite, a beer, and a beet, which he tosses on Sam’s lap.

“What the shit Barnes? I asked for a beer!”

“Auto correct can be a bitch, my buddy.” Stabby replies easily, sinking into the couch next to Natasha.

“THIS IS A VERBAL CONVERSATION YOU SMUG BASTARD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Update to A Little Corner of Hell's Kitchen coming soon! You can find it on my page.


End file.
